1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a supporting and shape-regulating device, in particular to a supporting and shape-regulating device for a reflector of a heliostat used in high-temperature solar power generation.
2. Description of Related Art
Solar power generation technology, which converts solar energy into heat and then converts heat into electricity by focusing solar energy and collecting heat, is one of the most prospective solar energy utilization modes. The heliostat is used for focusing and reflecting sunlight.
The conventional heliostat is composed of a plurality of reflectors arranged and combined in a certain pattern. At present, the mirror faces of the reflectors in the heliostat are generally planes, and light is diverged after reflection and is difficult to focus. Therefore, each reflector needs to be adjusted to have a certain curvature, pitch, position and angle to ensure the whole heliostat focuses after adjustment.
Based on this, a four-point supporting and one-point stretching structure is adopted to adjust the glass curved surface of the reflector so as to ensure the light-gathering effect of the reflector. A heliostat with this structure can focus, however, since the four supporting points are used for both supporting and adjusting the position and angle at the same time, they are susceptible to mutual interference during installation, and adjustment is difficult. In addition, limited by the structure itself, spots are being adjusted only after the reflector is mounted on the support, so the adjustment speed is low, and batch installation and adjustment are affected.
Another structure, of which the reflector is pre-moulded by stretching and then mounted on a large-sized support, is also designed. The reflector is fixed on the large-sized support of a heliostat by 4 to 8 points after pre-moulding, so the multiple fixing points and the long distance between the fixing points lead to interference during installation, causing an increase of internal stress on the glass carriage and then influencing the reflection effect of the pre-moulded reflector.
As a consequence, the two structures mentioned above have the defects of complicated structure, huge processing difficulty, inconvenient to use, inconvenient to install and adjustment, and poor adjusting effect.